The adventures of Hamish Holmes and Chloe Moriarty
by MollyHooperRules
Summary: The son of the world's only consulting detective and the daughter of the world's only consulting criminal started a friendship. Together they'll give a life lesson to the adults. Plot, emotion and more. How everything started? How will continues? -With collaboration of smile.in.love Parentlock - Johnlock - Mormor


**The original version is in spanish and was made by smile-in-love and MollyHooperRules ... hope you like the story ! This's my first fic, don't be mean! I accept constructive criticism**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hamish & Chloe ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chloe Elizabeth Moriarty,** She is the daughter of the most dangerous men in London.  
Her second name is in honor to Countess Elizabeth Bathory, one of the greatest serial killer in the entire history. They specifically chose this assassin because her body was never found..And Chloe..Well..Sebastian always loved that name.

She have 10 years old, she grow up with James and Sebastian as fathers so .. Her childhood it's not normal..She is nice but dangerous...charismatic but she can be really rude if she want...she has changeable moods like his father James..she knows how to use a weapon because Seb had taught her how.. She have temperament but she is nice with the people..Her fathers had told her " if you are nice with the people they will do whatever you want, and if that doesn't work the blackmail and the guns are pretty more efficient ".

She get bored too fast like his father, and she love read...She is not a romantic person, but in her books they talk about about love and all those silly things .. She found that was kinda amusing..She is a very mature girl, but she like act like a child sometimes..

She is the princess of the criminal kingdom... And her parents are the kings!

**Hamish Scott Holmes Watson**, lives in London at 221B Baker Street. Son of the world's only consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, and Dr. John Hamish Watson. His name comes precisely from the last one and his middle name comes from the third name of the detective.

He has 8 years and studied at home under the lessons of his parents and his uncle Mycroft. It has a good relationship with them, with Lestrade and with his aunt Harry.

He is patient, can spend hours with an experiment if he is interested, also is a bit hyperactive and easily bored if there's nothing intriguing.

What he likes the most are ginger candies and lie on his blue bean bag chair. His favourite colour is blue, hence the bean bag. He also likes to play the transverse flute and improvise with Sherlock to John.

It's a little distracted, too many things needs his attention, and even with divided attention it is not easy.

Sometimes people look at him weird, but he doesn't know why. His parents tell him not to worry and try not to care about them. But they are so annoying...

He is proud of his family, all of it, and will not allow anyone to touch them.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hamish & Chloe ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Chloe was bored of being at home, his parents were talking about a new plan, a new game. She liked the games that their parents made, they were fun, all the time with adrenaline, but they not always allow her to play, and sometimes she don't want to play.

She said she was going on a walk, dad James told her to carry a gun just in case she needs something or if she get bored, Seb dad advised her to keep the weapon on the secret compartment of her purse that they have bought for her a few days ago, to which she replied, - I'll go to the park to read a little -. Seeing the face of horror from their parents because she was leaving disarmed, returned to the table, took a pocket knife and put it in a small backpack, where she carry money, her keys, a book, and now the knife. Both parents smiled and returned to his own.

She walked to the park with his book in hand. "Greatest women criminals" was the title, found a bench, sat down and began to read.

Hamish had also gone for a walk. Well, actually he has escaped to a walk, when he saw the girl on the bench. He didn't know her, not had the chance but the title of his book caught his eye, and sat down beside her.

- What's your name? - He asked to the girl, direct as ever.

Chloe arched an eyebrow as she felt someone sat next to her. While she was reading glanced over and saw a boy who was looking at her; she stopped reading and looked at him, raising her eyebrows. - I was reading and you interrupted me - She said annoyed - Why do you want to know my name? Is useless, I can tell you my name is Pancracia.

-Nice to meet you Pancracia, I am Hamish-he replied without really listening to the girl

-Interesting?- Asked looking at the book from his position. He didn't care much about having interrupted her reading, sure his conversation with him would be much more interesting.

Chloe continued with his own, without giving importance to Hamish which bothered him, "arrogant" he thought and looked away.

Chloe closed the book, turned to face Hamish and lifted both legs on the bench- Is quite interesting, the most intriguing to me is Elizabeth, she was kinda crazy, believed that killing virgins, drinking and bathing in their blood would turn her immortal. But the real reason why she is so fascinating is that they never found his body, she was a countess, her disappearance had to be well thought out. Oh, and my name is not Pancracia, my name is Chloe... Hamish? Why your name sounds familiar? Not a common name-She said more to herself than to him.

- Very interesting – snapped, still thinking that stories about cases that Sherlock told him were much better- It makes sense that you've heard of me. Hamish Holmes Watson, son of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. And he held out a hand to shake. - Ah, Chloe suits you much better- said with a grin.

she was internally screaming. He was the son of Sherlock Holmes. She smiled and shook hands - Wow, the son of the famous Sherlock Holmes and his - She was going to say pet, like James used to call him, but quickly said - boyfriend. Should be fun live with them - said smiling enthusiastically, obviously she thought her parents were more fun, because they let her play in their "games" and she could use weapons, and disguises. She have never killed anyone, but she caused pain to some.

And you are? - Asked the boy lowering his hand, waiting for an answer a little more elaborate than just a common name.

Chloe had to think well what she was going to say, couldn't reveal anything - A girl who was tired of being at home with his parents and decided to come to the park to read a little and try to amuse herself...You turns out to be quite entertaining - She looked towards a candy shop which was in front of the park -May we go to buy some candies?- she said euphorically, biting her lower lip.

She seems sympathetic and she was pretty. However, it would be unwise not to worry.- Sure – He said, rising together -Do you live around here? - Asked curiously. He didn't know the girl, but he would soon ... it was a matter of time.

It was the first time that she was talking with a boy for more than five minutes, never had a friend or something, just had his family,and she learned from the people surround them that you couldn't trust anyone, but she was bored and this young man too, why not talk to him? - Yes, I live near, usually I come here for a walk or to play pranks on that man - she pointed to a man sitting next to a pond and laughing said - He is terrified of spiders, and I am not afraid -. For her it was fine to play with people, she was taught like that. They keep walking until they reached the shop, she took a chocolate and waited for him to grab whatever he wanted.

-Choose what you like -. She could steal what they wanted, but she didn't want to raise any suspicion, so she had to use the money.

Hamish took some sweets. He had money, so he could afford them. The girl was acting suspiciously. He wouldn't lose her sight

Chloe paid the chocolate and looked what he bought - ginger candies? - glanced sideways wondering - Would you share?

Sure - Hamish said, hiding a grimace of disgust.- Ginger for Chocolate - smiled.

That didn't like it, she doesn't share, but was curious that flavour, she had never tasted. Snorted and broke off a piece of chocolate, and handed it to Hamish, then took a candy, popped it in her mouth and couldn't determine whether like it or not - It's...strange... I do not know if I like it or not - said with a frown.

- It's a curious taste, however the chocolate good on properties and taste, is so normal... - Sighed, with a lopsided grin emerging.

She smiled at the use of that word, his father used to bother with normal started walking back to the bench. He accompanied her. His company was good. She did not talk much, what she said was even fun, but only sometimes ... could be worth. He had nothing better to do, so he went into the bank with her.

- Do you want to disturb the man I told you before? -She said with a smile from ear to ear, she found it quite amusing, perhaps he found it amusing too.

- No, I don not upset people if they don't deserve it - reluctantly answered. - Can you think of anyone who deserves it? - Asked more interested.

Her smile faded when she heard his refusal, but when he said that if she could think about someone who deserved it, she smiled again - That man over there - she pointed to a man standing next to a tree - He gives to all the children balloons and candies, no wife or children, and all the money he earns he spends it in living and buying those things - and with frustration she said - He must be plotting something -.

Hamish thought that the man could be suspect, but he should investigate first. - Let's watch him - said as he walked towards him . She followed him and whispered - Nobody's that good - referring to the man who they were about to to study.

Hamish had several sources about how people are and aren't. So he decided to watch first. They were very close to the man and hidden behind a tree, they saw how the man gave to every child that passed in front of him a balloon and a sweet with a big smiled. Chloe said exasperated and frustrated- Can you see? He is there giving those things to random kids without wanting anything in return, what's wrong with him? He can't be that good, can't, he probably have something to hide.

They climbed the tree near the suspect, and Hamish looked for a long time.

- So, you are the son of the great Sherlock Holmes - Chloe said, laughing without being rude - what is your deduction?

- He feels alone - said with a sigh - this is all he have left . Don't bother him. And with that came down the tree and started walking.

She snorted, jumped from the tree and ran past him - Do you mean that he wants to do that? - She said with a strange expression between disgust and amazement.

- He do it because he need it. You never need anything? - He snapped stopping short.

She stopped in her tracks at his words, looked at the grass and then looked at him thinking - I made you angry?.

- No, are just feelings, nothing major - said waving a hand and restarting the march. - Feelings only complicate life - muttered under his breath.

She could't believe what she was going to say, but the words came out . - Sorry, but I have no friends and I don't know how to treat them, I only have my parents. - She regretted having said sorry, but at the same time she was relieved. What would her father say if he saw her engaging a chat and maybe a friendship with a Holmes.

- Friends are people, and the people are complicated. You are forgiven - exclaimed with a smile. - Do not worry, I'm not like the others, at least not entirely.I'll try to be a good friend - and smiled some more.

- Friends? - asked by raising a hand, as a greeting.

- Friends - said hitting his hand with hers. A phone rang, but it wasn't of him.

- Nothing like the others? You mean that you deduce things like your father? - And she stopped short when she heard her phone was ringing.

Hamish looked at the girl's pocket, from which came the sound. - You're not going to answer it? - Asked, looking up.

She took off his backpack and started looking for her cell phone. Yes, her father was calling, luckily she hadn't put his name, on her phone James was listed as Daddy and Seb as Dad. The caller was Daddy. - What happen? -She said when picked up the call. Someone had informed him that she was talking to the son of Holmes and he immediately called.- I'm fine ... no ... I'm not going back now ... Into a while ... You'll have to come and get me, I'm not going - She kept the phone discussing taking some steps - How stupid do you think I am? That's blackmail - she said angrily and frustrated. Listening something her father said she laughed. - Okay, I'm going in a moment. - She hung up and looked at Hamish. - I'll have to go in a moment ... friend - it was strange to say that word, she had never said it so far.

Hamish was not used to using that word, let alone listen it. Not that he didn't like it, just ... he just couldn't see it. John was working with him on that.

- I'll walk with you until then, if you want ... friend - endeavored to say. If the girl considered him as a friend, he could try. - Was it your father? - Asked, looking her bag. -He is angry? -

- Well, let's go- said as she began to walk home - Yes, it was my father - she smirked upon hearing about his father's anger. - Yes, a little, but I know how to handle him - she said, without ceasing to smile.-Right now my dad must be calming him, so that when I get back home, I can make him blow up again- smiled.

- Who are your parents? - Asked curiously. She hadn't told him yet. Suspect.

She didn't want to lie, but she couldn't tell him the truth either, that would be extremely dangerous for everyone, so she didn't lie. - James and Timothy -. That was the name of Sebastian as a child, but when he grew up and had to go to India for hunting decided to change it for Sebastian. she was risking at saying that that, but no one knew that of Sebastian, besides James and her. Also. she answered well, not too fast nor too slow. But the name of the other parent is going to call the attention, even though James is a common name.

Just the names? Suspicious, thought Hamish. but didn't inquired more. They walked quietly, as two currents lids, with parents not so currents.

They were reaching home when she heard the sound of a cell and automatically grabbed her phone, and realized that this time was Hamish's cell phone. These parents of today do not let walk around London streets in peace, Chloe thought as she waited for him to answer his cell.

It was John. He was worried about not finding his son when he returned home. - I'm fine, Daddy. Dad gave me permission. I'm with a friend in the park. I'll be back soon. Yes, don't worry-.

Sherlock had not given any permission, but it was a solid alibi. Sherlock let him go where ever he pleased if he told in advance, was reasonable for both of them, and had already sent a message with his location. He knew his parents, or at least one of them should know where he was for his safety. At least right now.

- Parents - said simply while placing the phone on the pocket of his pants

Chloe smiled - Yes,parents. You are not in the park and I live two houses, so we are almost there.

- Parents – He said simply while placing the phone on the pocket of his pants.

Chloe smiled - Yes,parents. You are not in the park and I live two houses, so almost there.

. - Technically I am, until proof the contrary- he smiled- Want me to walk you home? - Offered polite. - Is not chivalry or anything, do not think badly , I just want to see it - he said quickly.

- Of course -she said acting normal, a few steps after, they arrived. - It is here -. It was an ordinary house, did not appear to be very large, looked extraordinarily , well kept with an automatic sprinkler, from the window you could see curtains well maintained and decorated a structured way, as if it had been decorated for an interior decorator. A house that fulfilled the stereotype of how a gay couple would be, for her no one would suspect that in that house lived a criminal mastermind and a sniper. - I could invite you in, but I must discuss with Dad and this will take time. See you ... friend -. And laughed when pronounced that word again.

Hamish nodded and went on his steps, leaving the house and his new friend. But he also saw something else, a letter sticking out of the mailbox with the name Moriarty. This worried him, but not in excess. That girl was different, something told him that, and would not leave her just because she was a Moriarty. At the end of the day, even his father talked to him from time to time. Could cope. Maybe he will tell him...just maybe. to John ... no, maybe not, at least not for now


End file.
